Love in the Spotlight
by peetapeepzmxq5
Summary: Tessa, Clary, Jessamine, and Isabelle are known around the world for their amazing and iconic singing, modeling, and acting. But their whole life will change when a branch of the girls only boarding school they go to welcomes a neighboring branch. Only problem. The school was made up of some of the most gorgeous boys on the planet. Can the girls manage romance and keep their career
1. The New Family

Love in the Spotlight

**A/N so yeh this is my new fanfic. Please read and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INFERNAL DEVICES**

Chapter One: The New Family

Tessa

The other girls were running around like mad trying to get ready. We live in a "school" called the Institute. It's actually a school for people who want to pursue acting, singing, and modeling. There are only four of us because the tuition price was like skyscraper high. Me Tessa, Jessamine, Clary, and Isabelle were the only ones who attended. We each had our own rooms and we stayed here like 24-7. It was like our second home. Well back to the subject of the other girls running around like mad.

A branch of the Institute was coming and moving in with us from abroad. We were going to meet them downstairs in the Grand Dinning room which we only used for special occasions. The perks of these people coming to stay with us were obvious.

The branch was mad up of talented hot guys!

So I guess now you understand why the girls were running around frantically getting ready. I, being I guess the smartest one and the brains of our group, started getting ready as a soon as I was done with my modeling class.

The perks of being one of the worlds most famous model is that my closet was endless.

As soon as I was done with my class I came upstairs and started to get ready. The other girls were doing God-knows-what and here I was being the smart one, yet again, and getting ready.  
I walked into my humongous closet and went to the section where all my gala like dresses were. I tried a couple on but none really wowed me. I thought I would not find a dress until I saw a beautiful dark royal blue tight fitting one with a broad white stripe going down the center. Eager I pull it off the hooks and slip it on. It it's strapless and comes to mid thigh.  
I walk to my bathroom where I curl my hair so it falls in perfect ringlets around my face. I put on some of my makeup. To match the blue of my dress I use some royal blue eyeliner and I top that off with running some glitter liquid eyeliner over the blue. I then take a dark blood red color and apply it to my lips. Smiling I quickly spray some perfume on and walk over to my shoe closet. I pick out a pair of white stilettos and grab a pair of matching white chandelier earrings. I turn and face the mirror and twirl around quickly. Since I'm done with getting ready I walk down to the library. We have the most amazing library ever! Being the bookworm I am I'm always there. I walk over to the shelves and take out a copy of a Tale of Two Cities my favorite book. I settle down into a chair.  
A while later I start to hear shuffling and shouting. The girls must be getting ready now. I sigh and go back to my book. A little while later I hear the door creak open. I look up from my book to see someone peering in from the crack in between the doors. The first thing I notice are the beautiful dark blue eyes. Then I notice the dark slightly wavy hair.  
"Who's there?" I call. "Come into the light"  
The figure hesitated then fully stepped out of the shadows of the door.  
He's very tall and strangely and unearthly beautiful. I hear myself draw in a gasp. Recovering from my shock I see he's just awkwardly standing there still. I smirk.  
"What's your name?" I ask.  
"Will. Will Herondale. " he answers.  
"And you are here because?" I ask him.  
"I'm here because the branch of the Institute is where I basically live. " he replies. So he's one of the new guys. Wow. If he really was that hot I wonder if there are others who are equally as hot. I think I'll enjoy having them around.

Will

As soon as I walked through the gates of the Institute I though 'yup. There are going to be a lot of bratty rich girls here.'

Boy was I wrong.

Jem nudged my shoulder with his elbow. " Can wait to see these girls. I've been buying some o the magazines they are in and they are like SMOKIN!" I grin and continue walking up the steps to the Institute. Jace, Alec, and Simon were whispering something about bikinis and I ignored them. One I got to the top stair I waited for them to catch up. They all had excited looks on their faces. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the door where I knocked three times. We waited anxiously for the door to open. After a couple moments a petite middle age woman with brown hair opened the door and smiled.  
"Hello boys. I'm Charlotte. I tutor the girls and I'm basically like their second mother. " I hold out a had which she takes and shakes. " Please come in. The girls will be down in a little bit. "  
They all nodded but before Charlotte could leave I lightly touched her hand.

" Do you perhaps happen to have a library around here?" I asked shyly. She smiled " Yes! It's down the Grand Hallway and its the second door on the right. " she cheerfully said.  
I thanked her and ignoring the jeers of the boys behind me I followed her directions and shortly found the library.

I was just about to open the door when I heard a hushed sigh. I cracked the door open to peak inside the room to see where the sigh came from. My eyes rake over the surface of all the shelves. I gasp. There are so many books! I don't think I will ever even be able to finish with one section by the time I'm a hundred years old!

"Who's there? Come into the light!" I hear someone say and immediately my eyes are draw to a figure on a Greek style antique looking couch. She's beautiful! I usually don't say that about girls because of my reputation. I date one for a bit then move on to another. This girl isn't even my type but she knocks all of those other trashy girls out of the park. Her luscious dark brown hair is curled into ringlets that frame her face perfectly. Her eyes a stormy gray color. And her dress fit her figure perfectly. Even though the dress was_ extremely_ short she managed to pull it off without making it seem trashy like it would on other girls. Her legs looked miles long and her shoes made them look even longer. This beautiful girl is stunning! I feel my jaw start to drop. Me with a dropping jaw is like unheard of. And yet here I am staring at this beautiful creation.  
After a moment I realize I'm still behind the door. I open it slowly and walk into the light. I feel the corners of my mouth quirk up a tad. I feel her steady gaze and hear a hitch in her breath. I see her smirk and my heart races.  
"What is your name?" She asks with the smirk still on her lips.  
"Will. Will Herondale. "  
Slowly the smirk turns into a look of questioning.  
"And your here because?"  
At this my heart picks up the pace again. Why can't I act normal around her. Me Will Herondale who is literally falling head over heels for this girl.  
"I'm here because the branch of the Institute is where I basically live. " I answer. I see her smile. I need to know this beautiful person!  
"Now that I've told you my name do I have the pleasure of knowing yours?" I ask. I see her open her mouth to answer but just then Charlotte walks in and tells us it's time for dinner.  
We start to follow her and I see the girl lean over.  
"Tessa. Tessa Grey. And it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Herondale." She smiles a genuine smile and my heart beats faster once again.  
"And to you as well. " I answer feeling the blush creep into my cheeks. I will have her. And when William Herondale wants something he gets it.


	2. Meet and Greet

_Love in the Spotlight_

Chapter Two: Meet and Greet

Jessamine

I rushed around trying to finish getting ready. Like five hot guys were coming and I wanted to look good. Two weeks ago the girls and I had a fashion shoot for Chanel and I already had a dress in mind for tonight. To never know. I just might find someone.

Isabelle and I walked into Chanel and were immediately greeted by a dozen workers all at once. I liked the attention. We were also regulars and the attendants knew that the girls of the Institute were models for Chanel. I smirked at the blown up picture of me, Tessa, Isabelle, and Clary. The photographer did a really good job with the picture. It's a picture of us posing wearing gorgeous floor length dresses with a plunging v-neck line. It had sparkles and was by far my favorite dress I wore for a shoot. Spotting the dress on a hanger towards the back of the store I walked over with Isabelle on my heels with the attendants scurrying not to far away. I took the hanger with the dress off the stand and walked over to the check out counter. After I paid we walked out with a smirk still glued to our faces.

When we got back to the Institute I looked at the time and gasped.

"The boys will be here any second!" I shouted.

That's all I needed to say because Isabelle got the message and we ran up the Grand Staircase to our rooms on the second floor.

We ran in a mad dash into each of our rooms and hurriedly started to get ready. I hated being in a rush.

As fast as I could I threw my hair into a side messy bun leaving a couple tendrils out to gram my face. I quickly applied some black and grey eyeshadow and blended giving it a smokey look to match the metallic obsidian color of my dress. I applied some dark vampire red matte lipstick to my lips and swop some mascara over my lashes. Then I ran across my bedroom to grab the dress from my bed where I placed it not wanting to get makeup on it. I quickly slid the dress on and ran to my shoe closet and picked out a pair of shiny black stilettos. Wow this was probably the most running I have ever done. Correction. The most SPRINTING I have ever done. I then went to my floor length mirror and checked my reflection. Once I was happy with my appearance I ran out of my room and down the stairs. I heard Charlotte open the door and greet someone. Or someones. Yet I did not stop running. I ran to the dining room. I started to hear some distinctly male voices and smiled a little.

I started to turn a corner and ran smack into something solid. I take that back. I ran into someone. I stumbled back a little but before I could fall a strong hand reached out and grabbed my arm and pulled me into the owner. Catching my breath I look up to see one of the most beautiful person I've ever seen. His hair and eyes were silver and his completion was pale. He looked like a prince from a fairy tale.

I catch myself staring and quickly wipe the shocked look off my face.

"Sorry. Didn't see you there. " I say putting an expression on that hopefully masked my admiring.

"It's ok. " He says in a velvety smooth voice. I awkwardly brush myself off and smile at him the I hold out a hand. " My names Jessamine." I say. "Mine's Jem." He says taking my hand and shaking it. We shake hands for a little longer than necessary then realizing it we pull apart.

" Um yeah sorry about running into you. I will be heading over to the dinning room now so...um...yeah. " I stammer at a loss of words. I can't believe someone is actually putting up with my attitude so far! Usually the only ones I've not shut out were the girls. And here I am now in a hallway with a guy I just met who has put up with me without looking at me with disgust and hatred.

" Please allow me. " He says offering his arm. His manners are impeccable. I smile and take his arm. As soon as we touch a feel a little shock go through my hand, where I touched his arm, and down to my toes.

He has got me hooked.

Jem

I was on my way to the music room. Following the directions Ms. Charlotte gave me and ignoring the teases and jeers from Jace, Simon, and Alec I finally made my way to the corner where the music room was.

I continued to walk towards the door then I heard the sound of high heels clacking on the floor at a fast pace. I looked to my right where the sound was coming from and I felt something collide with me.

I looked down to see a blonde haired girl losing her balance and starting to fall backward.

Without thinking I grabbed her forearm and pulled her back up. Then she looked into my eyes.

Her beautiful brown eyes looking into my silver ones. I saw her eyes flicker towards my hair my eyes and my arm that was still grasping hers. Looking embarrassed I let go as she regained her balance. She smiled then spoke.

"Sorry. Didn't see you there. " she spoke in a voice so soft and sweet it was like silk.

"It's ok" I answered. I know. Such a lame answer. But I could hardly think straight with this beautiful girl looking at me and slightly turning pink.

She holds out a hand which I take.

" My names Jessamine." She says.

"Mine's Jem." I say trying to hide my shaky voice.

We continue to shake hands for an awkwardly long amount of time the. Realizing it we both let go and I feel my cheeks heat up and fill with color. I look up to see her cheeks are full of color too.

" Um yeah sorry about running into you. I will be heading over to the dinning room now so...um...yeah. " she stammers. I can tell she feels a little awkward. She still has a somewhat shocked look on her face.

" Please allow me. " I say holding out my arm for her to take. She looks taken aback then smiles and grasps my arm and we make our way towards the dinning room. Me feeling a spark where our arms met each other.


	3. Dinner

Love in the Spotlight

A/N HERE IS CHAPTER THREE!

Chapter 3: Dinner

Clary

I saw Isabelle come running into the house with Jessamine. I love those two to death, but I still find it funny to watch them in a struggle or get stressed out. I started to laugh as I watched them scramble up the stairs. At this point I was totally overcome with fits of giggles and was hunched over the railing of the Grand Staircase. Isabelle looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Clary! Get ready! The guys will be here any moment now!" I laughed at her experession.

"Fine. Don't get ready. Don't come crying to me when there is a really hot guy down there and you are dressed in this." She gestured to my paintsplattered pajama pants and my Rush concert t-shirt.

"Don't you have any respect for the classics?" I yell after her pointing towards my shirt. I heard her mumble something abou tomboys and rock and forever alone.

Smirking I watched as she went to her room and started looking for something that would with no doubt make the poor guys who were coming fall head over heels for her. I sighed then guessing she was right about the hot guys walked over to my room and tried to pick something out. I will be honest. Out of all the girls at the Institute I was the less drop dead gougeous.

I mean curse me to say that though I may be pretty I dont really come across as the hot one of the group with my crazy frizzy curly unruley red hair and my pale complction and my freckles and my green eyes. All of those things made me stand out from our group. But the reason why I'm here is because

I'm a singer. If this school had a progarm for art then I would be all over it! But until they got one I'm basically "majoring" in singing.

Sometimes the modeling jobs I get are because of my green eyes. A regular costomer is Sephora because they say my green eyes go great with all of their make up in their make up lines. So that is really what I'm famous for. The girls and I almost always do shoots together when we arn't singing or acting in a movie. We are always together because of our 'chemestry.' Well at least thats what our modeling agent Magnus tells us.

I have drifted off into space talking to myself about all of this. Once I awake from my daze I run over to my closet where I spot a dark emerald green dress with an off the sholder sleeve. This is my favorite dress because of the color and its concervitive.

I quickly slip it on and grab a gold necklace made of tiny intertwining chains that make up bigger chains. Then I grab some matching earrings and a pair or gold flats. I let my hair down out of its bun and it softly cascades down my shoulders. I walk over to my vanity and apply some emerald green eyeshadow and mascara and then some lipgloss trying not to over do it. I look at my reflectin and smile. Just then I am hit with inspriation. I grab my oversized paintind t-shirt and pull up an easil and start to paint with oils trying to replicate the beautiful pattern of my intertwining gold necklace. I go into my zone and paint and paint and paint not even noticing when I hear voices coming from the dining room.

Once I am finished with my painting I take a step back to admire it. Then I hear Charlotte coming up the stair grumbling.

Crap!

I have been up here for an hour more than I should have been. Tearing off my t-shirt I raced towards the door and swung it open. Then I ran down the stairs encountering Charlotte on the way mumbling sorry and won't happen again.

I ran to the door of the dining room and collected myself. I brushed of my dress and smoothed down my hair then as gracefully as I could opened the door to see eight pirs of eyes stairing up at me but the ones that caught my eye the most were a pair of amber eyes who's owner had a halo of blonde hair and a perfect face. I was glad I took Isabelle's advice and dressed up because this guy was HOT!

Jace

Will and Jem were gone. Off doing whatever their geeky selves wanted to. Yep there really were geeks. They may not look like it but they were. I would tease them all the time about it too.

Alec, Simon, and I followed Charlotte to the dining room and we waited for the others.

I was getting really anxious. I heard that these girls were like multi talented and not to mention drop-dead gorgeous.

We waited a little longer in an awkward silence then the door opened and in walked Will with a beautiful dark haired girl trailing not to far behind him. I could tell by the way he looked at her he was digging her but she looked like she wouldn't give him the time of day. I suppressed a laugh. If all the girls were this hot I don't know what I would do with myself.

Then the doors opened again and in came Jem and a blonde on his arm. Jem was flushed a very noticeable shade of pink. I chuckled and watched them sit down.

After a while a familiar face comes into view.

Isabelle. She is like my sister. Well actually she is Alec's sister but because we were so close to each other she might as well be my sister. I smile and she smiles back. She then walks over to Alec and hugs him and gives him a peak on the cheek. I see out of the corner of my eye Simon with his jaw literally on the floor.

Charlotte then starts to form a crease between her brows. Mumbling and grumbling she scoots her chair from under the table and walks out the door mumbling something like ' always late!' And 'that girl will be the death of me'.

A couple moments later the door opens and I walks the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I feel my jaw start to drop.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late. Got a little caught up painting."

She says as she pushes her curly red hair our of her eyes.

I love how she looks so effortlessly perfect. I realize my jaw is on the floor and quickly recover. I put my regular smirk on, but then I see she has some paint on her face. Making a daring move I get out of my chair and walk over to her. I then as gently as I could wiped the paint off her face with my thumb. I'm shocked by my boldness and pull away. I turn around to see sixteen eyes looking at me in shock and bewilderment. Probably because I had just touched a girls face whom I hardly knew but also that I showed so much open affection and it seemed real and not fake.

Clary

I looked into those amber eyes and got lost in them. I felt my knees feel a little weak. Those eyes just looked so calming for some reason.

I snapped out of my daze and blinked a couple of times to get the image of those eyes out of my mind, but I couldn't.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late. Got a little caught up painting." I said still recovering from my rush down the stairs. The boy with the golden eyes stood up and walked over to me. Before I had time to step back he reached out a hand and touched my cheek, his thumb making a sweeping motion across my cheek bone. His hand comes away and with it comes some metallic gold paint. I feel myself blush and then look down.

A cough sounds from the table. We both whirl around to face the others. I see a very striking boy with dark hair and deep blue eyes. Very handsome but I see the way he is stealing glances at Tessa. Then I see a boy with silver hair and silver eyes. I wonder if those are natural or if that is his appearance so he can get more jobs. He is looking t Jessamine with such compassion that I know something is going on there. I see a boy who resembles Isabelle and I remember how she told me she had a brother named Alec. Then I see a boy with brown hair and brown eyes with a pair of glasses perched on his nose. I look into those eyes more and all the sudden memories come rushing back to me.

"Simon! Simon Lewis!"

**A/N THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! JUST MADE THE SCHOOL VOLLEYBALL TEAM SO MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS OFTEN BUT I WILL UPDATE WHEN I CANAND AS OFTEN AS I CAN SO JUST KNOW IF I DON'T UPDATE IM NOT FORGETTING YOU GUYS OF I HAVE DIED IN A ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE OR SOMETHING. **


	4. Laughter

Love in the Spotlight

Chapter 5: Laughter

Charlotte came back in after a little bit. She had gifted a call from our agent Magnus about a party we would be going to to meet some big names in the singing, acting, and modeling industry.

"This will be a great opportunity to meet some successful people and possibly book some jobs!" Charlotte exclaimed.

The girls and I smiled.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Will guy looking at me. I will admit. He was a good looking one, but his attitude was one of one who was very full of themselves, though he did seem to show an interest in books.

I turned to talk to him to talk to him and ask him about books when I see he that he was already staring at me with wide eyes.

As soon as we made eye contact he wiped his face of any thoughtful emotion and puts on a very self assured smirk and he winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"So, you like books?" I say. I wanted to learn more about this boy and why he tried so hard to mask his emotions so often.

"Yeah. I really like reading. " He said with the thoughtful look once again replacing the smirk.

"So what are you majoring in at the Institute?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Oh, I sing and act. " He says. That's a surprise to me. He seems so much like a modeling major.

I nod.

"What about you?" He asks me.

"I model and act. I sing a little but I don't really want a career singing. He nods.

"May I see some of your picture?" He asks seductively a devil like smile creeping onto his face.

I shake my head and then he smirks.

"There must be something you don't want me to see then. " I shake my head.

"Then I guess there is no reason I can't see them then. " he says smirking even more.

I know what picture he might see.

The picture of me in an itty bitty hot pink bikini. I remember posing coming out of a pool with my hair slicked back from water and on my face an expression that read 'can't touch this.'

He seemed to notice my uneasiness

"Mrs. Charlotte! May we see the girls's portfolios so we can see how much talent is in our midst? " He asked putting on a puppy dog look on his face Charlotte could not refuse.

She smiled, nodded, and got up to get the portfolios.

Once she was gone I punched Will in the gut. He must have not been expecting it because he doubled over having all the air knocked out of his lungs.

"I cannot believe you just did that!" Said a surprised Jessie.

I looked up at her then back down to the gasping Will.

Then I busted out laughing.

"He asked for it!" I said in between fits of laughter.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Clary rolling on the floor out of laughter.

Then I saw all of the boys join in laughing starting with the silver haired one.

Soon we were all laughing at the gasping Will who was STILL on the floor.

**A/N MIGHT HAVE NEXT UPDATE UP TOMORROW OR THURSDAY!**

**R/R**


	5. Pictures

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000167 EndHTML:0000004066 StartFragment:0000000457 EndFragment:0000004050

essa

Chapter 5: Pictures

Once we had all recollected ourselves and Will was back in his seat we exchanged polite small talk until Charlotte came back with the portfolios.

As soon as Will saw the folders a smug look crossed his face.

I kicked his leg under the table and heard him grunt in pain. Now it was my turn to smile smugly.

Charlotte offered the folder to Will and the other boys. Eargerly each of them took one exept for the tall dark haired one who looks like Isabelle. Alec. I remember Isabelle talking about how she has a brother and how he and his boyfried broke up. I felt sorry for him.

Egarly Will grabbed my portfolio and flip through the photos raking his eyes over every detail as if he was trying to memorize every inch of my face.

I smirked.

Will kept on pointing out the pictures he liked the most.

"Oh! I like that one!" and "Ooo! This one's good too!"

I smiled and he smiled back. A ginuine smile that lit up the room.

He looked back over at the pictures.

He continued to flip through the pictures mumbling compliments about everyother picture.

Then his eyes came to rest on the swim wear shot.

His eyes looked very admiring.

"This is my favorite." He whispered in my ear making me blush furiously.

He seemed like a very good person. If only he would let someone into his life.

"Girls! Magnus said that at his party he wants you all to sing!" Charlotte said excitedly.

I heard all the girls sigh, along with me. We loved singing and all but we always sang at Magnus' parties.

"I look forward to hearing you sing." Will whispered in my ear.

I blushed.

Maybe this party won't be so bad after all.

**A/N SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT! I WILL TRY TO AIM FOR LONGER UPDATES. I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY. **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT GETTING READY FOR THE PARTY AND BEING AT THE PARTY AND THE GIRLS SINGING.**

**SHOULD GET ALL OF THE GRILS A LITTLE SECTION OF THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**R/R**


	6. Party

**SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I've been like super duper busy so um yeh. IT'S SUMMER VACATION SO ILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN! TO MAKE UP FOR THE WAIT THIS STORY IS A LITTLE LONGER. R&R**

Love in the Spotlight

Chapter 6: Party  
Will

We continued to eat, but I counld not get the sight of Tessa in those beautiful pictures out of my heads. There was one picture of her in a beautiful royal blue floor length dress with a sweet heart neckline and a silver necklace. I think it was for a perfume commercial. But I know for sure that she looked like a million bucks.

"Oh! And I forgot to mention," Charlotte started "you girls will be singing at the party too!"

As soon as Charlotte said that I saw Tessa's spoon, which was making it's way to her mouth cradling some Italian Wedding soup, had dropped, splattering soup across the table.  
Tessa had a shocked look on her face.  
"The party is tomorrow!" Exclaimed Charlotte excitedly.  
" Wait. Do you even know what songs we are singing! I still need time to prepare and stage and choreograph!" Tessa shouted, clearly stressed out.  
"You girls will be singing 'How to Be a Heartbreaker' and 'Love Song' as group numbers. Then Clary will sing ' Just Give Me a Reason. ' Izzy will sing ' Clarity. ' Jessie then will play us some piano and sing ' Gravity. '  
And last but not least Miss Tessa will be singing ' Sweet Nothing." Charlotte said as she read from her iPhone.  
I could not wait to watch the girls sing. Especially Tessa. Though I would never admit it.

"Well, if we are doing that much then we better start getting ready. " Said Tessa as she excused herself and walked out of the room to go to the dance studio.  
Soon the rest of the girls filed out and followed Tessa to start rehearsing.  
After a while Charlotte spoke up.  
"Boys, I will show you to your rooms." She said then we all stood up and followed her out of the dining room

We all followed her up the Grand Staircase until we were on the third floor of the Institute. We continued to follow her.  
On our way we passed to dance studio where the door was wide open reveling four super hot super models in work out clothes rehearsing their numbers. I saw Tessa leading the dance. I figured that she kind of led the girls in what they did.  
She looked amazing dancing with sweat dripping down her face, a look of determination permanently sculpted on her beautiful flawless face.  
We stopped walking to the rooms and walked into the studio when the girls started to dance again. They moved with quick and graceful movements. Thy looked so powerful and beautiful. The girls were so focused on the dance they did not hear us or see us coming in.  
The music playing was 'Heartbreaker' and the girls were totally rocking it. I know they were only marking but it still looked amazing. I could not wait to watch them do it full out.

Once the number was finished all of our jaws were on the ground. Well all except Charlotte.  
She had a huge grin on her face.  
"Great job girls! You all seem ready for tomorrow. " Charlotte said.  
"Charlotte, I love you and all but, we are not going to be able to be the best we can be because of such short notice. I still have to choreograph 'Sweet Nothing' and 'Clarity. '" said Tessa clearly getting stressed out.  
"Well Tessa I still have complete faith in you. " said Charlotte as she turned to leave the studio.  
"Girls, would you be good hostesses and take a break to show the boys to their rooms?"  
All the girls nodded their heads still gasping for air from their dance.  
"Fantastic. Thank you. Get a good nights sleep so you will be rested up for tomorrow. You have a big day. " Charlotte said as she walked out of the door.

"Well come on boys we've got a lot to do. " Isabelle said as we all started to follow Tessa out of the studio. Once again Tessa managed to make whatever she was wearing look fashionable. This time it was sweatpants and a metallic silver sports bra. Her hair was hastily put up in a messy bun atop of her head and she still looked beautiful.  
I can let my walls down for her. Not after Ella. Never again.

"Alright kiddies. We will split up from here. Girls take them to rooms 24, 23, 56, 12, and 19.  
Alec. You know your way around here. Go to 24.  
Ummm, Isabelle, I trust you to take care of Clary's dear friend Simon over here. Room 56.  
Clary would you please take Mr. Jace to room 12.  
Jessie please escort James to room 19.  
And I'll take blue-eyes here to room 23. " Tessa said getting right down to business. She looked so beautiful like that. And her face looking so determined and strong and...wait. Did she say I was being escorted by her to my room? I might actually be able to be alone with her and get a couple words in. But she might crumble my barriers. I need to keep up the sarcastic arrogant attitude up.

I saw everyone go their separate ways an then I was finally alone with Tessa. I looked at her face which was still shining with sweat.

"Did you pair us on purpose?" I ask putting a full-of-myself looking smirk on my face.

"No. The girls seem to have the hots for your buds so I paired them up to get to know each other. " Tessa says with an annoyed look on her face.

I laughed. We started to walk down many twisting and turning and confusing hallways. I wonder how she never got lost. We had not talked to each other since we left the dance studio. I wanted to know more about Tessa.

"So...how long have you been going here?" I asked lamely.  
"Oh since I was twelve. My parents died in a plane crash and I was living with my aunt until she got really sick. She had breast cancer. My parents always wanted me to pursue my dream of being a model. My mom used to sing so I started to sing. My dad acted so I started acting. And we'll my aunt used to dance so I started dancing,even though they don't have a dance program here. "  
I nodded. I guess she had a sad background as I did.

"My brother became an alcoholic and gambled so I left with my stuff and money and came here. "  
"Well, I'm glad you are here so I can get to know you. " I said. We reached my room in silence.  
"Thank you. " I said as Tessa turned to leave.  
"Whatever." She said. I grabbed her arm and turned her around.  
"No really. Thank you. " I said. She looked flushed.  
Then my body took over and I leaned down and brushed her cheek with my lips. Her skin smooth under my kiss.  
When I took my lips away I looked down.  
"Good night Tess. " I said.  
"Good night William." She said.  
"Please call me Will." I say.  
"Good night Will." She said.  
I closed the door and listened against the door.  
A couple of moments passed until I heard her footsteps walk away.  
I slid with my back to the door to the floor and sat there with my head in my hands.  
"You are so stupid Gwilym Owain Herondale!"

Tessa

Did that really just happen? Did Will Herondale just kiss my cheek? Oh my god!  
Keep it together Tess. Wait. He called me Tess too!  
While I'm having this freak out I realize I'm still standing in front of his door. I walk away to rejoin the girls in the studio who were drinking water.  
"What's up with you?" asked Jessie.  
"Yeah, your cheeks are all red. " said Clary.  
"What happened?" Asked Isabelle.  
"Oh nothing. " I said as I waltzed into the room.  
"Oh lord. She's gliding across the floor now. " said Clary in a mockingly girly voice.  
"Whatever. Lets get back to work ladies!" I call earning me a lot o grunts and moans.  
"Come on sissys. Only twenty five more times. " I say earning me more grunts and moans than my last comment. This was going to be a long night.

oOo

I woke up the next morning aching all over. I sat up after a little bit of just laying there and stretched out my arms. We had practiced until two in the morning. The girls probably hate me. Oh well.  
I threw the covers off of me already started missing the warmth. I closed my eyes and imagined that the warmth was coming from a certain person with blue eyes and dark hair that I had to use every ounce of self control not to ruffle.  
I stepped onto the bed and looked at the clock. It was one o'clock in the afternoon! I slept until then continuously. I decided that since I had like four hours till I needed to get ready I decided to go to the library. I slept in a red sports bra and a pair of black sweat pants. I think I'm good. Besides no one would be up yet.  
I walked out of my room and made my way to the library, taking my time. A couple minutes later I arrived at my destination. I opened the door to the library quietly because I did not want to wake anyone up. I did not want an angry Jessie and Isabelle charging at me with flat irons and curling wands.  
Clary probably would just smear me in paint or pull a really good prank on me with her buddy Simon.  
Once the door was open I walked in.  
Sighing I plopped down on my favorite chase and grabbed the book I was reading yesterday off of the coffee table beside me.

A Tale of Two Cities.

I started back to the page and place I was before William interrupted me.

It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known.

"Really Tess. That book again?"  
I jump when I hear that voice. It sounds too familiar.  
"Also it is a library. Usually when one comes to bask in the glory of the library and be in the presence of such great tales, they would at least actually care to put on more clothing before entering."  
I could just hear the smirk behind the voice that belonged to none other than,  
"William. What exactly are you doing here?" I ask trying to stay as composed as humanly possible and fold my arms over my chest, feeling very exposed.  
" I have the same rights as you my dear Tess. I have come here to admire your library's collection of novels." He said, the smirk clear on his face.  
"Whatever. I didn't even know that your small brain could possibly even read the titles of these books." I mumbled.  
"Well well well. Looks like this one has an attitude." Will said stepping closer to me.  
"At least I'm not with a new girl every twenty-four hours." I say with venom dripping into my voice.  
He looked taken aback with this and looked at me straight in the eye.  
"You have absolutely no idea."  
That's what I thought. When he kissed me last night it meant nothing.  
He seemed to notice when this realization dawned on me.  
He did not say anything. He just turned away from me and walked towards the shelves. I watched him for a while as his fingers brushed against each of the delicate spines on each of the book. Oh I wished that instead of the books his fingers were brushing against my cheeks. I closed my eyes and imagined it. I could not keep him out of my mind. Not even if I tried my hardest.  
I blinked a couple times to clear the blue eyes from my vision and went back to reading.  
After a couple moments Will came over with a book tucked under his arm and sat on the loveseat across from my chase. I looked and saw that he had chosen the second copy of A Tale of Two Cities. I shrugged and went back to reading.  
We continued reading in silence until three o'clock rolled around. The party was later but the girls would probably start waking up and getting ready about now. Everyone but maybe not Clary. She was most like me. She had and attitude and would rarely give into Isabelle's and Jessie's makeover attempts. She was probably up at seven because something inspired her and she had to draw it before the moment was gone.  
I dog-eared the page and set the book down on its coffee table and stretched my arms out.  
I kicked my legs off the side of the chase and stood up.  
"Well, I'm going to go ahead and get ready. See you tonight!" I called over my shoulder to Will.  
"OK. Oh wait!" He called after me. I turned towards him.  
"Yes. " I said impatient and started to tap my foot..  
" May I have the pleasure of escorting the lovely Ms. Grey to the party this evening?" He asked with a bow.  
I could not help but chuckle at the cheesiness.  
" Of course, Sir William." I said curtsying.  
He smiled.  
" OK. See you then. Look pretty." I laughed and walked out of the library smiling. God. I think I might be falling for him.

oOo

I walked back to my room and plopped down on my bed. I stayed like that for a while thinking about Will then sighed.

"Better go wake up the other girls." I mumbled to myself.

Jessamine

When Tessa said for me to escort Jem to his room my heart practically leaped out of my chest. I've been dying to be alone with him for a little bit. On our way to his room we talked about our interest.  
"Yeah. Modeling is kind of my main thing. I'm interested in singing and acting to."  
He nodded.  
"I model sometimes, but mainly do music. I've been playing the violin for a long time." He says.  
I looked at him and smiled.  
"That's amazing." I said.  
"You're amazing." He says boldly.  
I stop dead in my tracks. I look back up at him and smile. I stand up on my tippy toes and kiss his cheek. His pale skin flushes and his eyes grow wide. I continue walking and he follows me.  
After a while of silence he breaks the ice.  
"What are your hobbies?" He asks.  
I look down at my booty shorts and my tank top I wore for dancing.  
"Well I shop a lot with Izzy. I also try to give Clary and Tessa makeovers constantly. That rarely works. I also..." I trail off. I play with my dolls a lot, but that might seem a little childish. "Well I also kind of play with the dolls that my parents gave me when I was little." I say.  
He looks at me genuinely amused. I am used to getting looked at by guys but not like this. I'm used to them checking me out, or just pretending to feel something for me and instead only want me for my looks and not because they have feelings for me.  
We reach his room and he turns to face me.  
"Maybe we could hang out some time."  
I nod my head.  
"Good night." I say quietly as I turn to leave.

Tessa

I walk over to Izzy's room first. I open the door and march in.  
"Wake up if you want to get ready in time for the party." I say.  
She does not move or respond to this. She only keeps on snoring away peacefully while her pink sleep mask stays put over her eyes and her avocado facemask stays undisturbed. I don't know how she can sleep with all that crap on her face. Clary and I always wonder how it's even possible to keep a sleep mask on the whole night. ( A skill which Isabelle has seemed to master along with Jessamine.)  
"Fine. You asked for it." I said as I went to the bathroom and grabbed her blow dryer. Then I grabbed some of the glitter she kept at the corner of her sink. Smirking to myself I waltzed back into her room, plugged in the dryer and readied the glitter. I turned on the hair dryer and held out the glitter spraying it onto Izzy.  
That got her awake.  
And really ticked off.  
"TESSA!" She screeched yanking off her sleep mask which now was covered in glitter along with her avocado face mask.  
I was on the floor laughing.  
Then to add to the funniness Clary came in.  
"Oh my God. Izzy you look like Magnus' apartment and wardrobe puked all over you!" She said laughing as well.  
Izzy gave us the death glare.  
"Well I did warn you." I said.  
She rolled her eyes and got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.  
"You both just wait. Me and Jessie are going to give both of you a full out makeover and you can't do anything to stop us."  
Oh no. Now I was scared.

Clary and I walked over to Jessie's room expecting to have to give her the same wakeup call as we had to do with Izzy to only find that she was already fixing her hair. Taking each strand and wrapping it around the curling wand.  
" I heard Izzy about that full out makeover." She said. "I'm looking forward to it."  
With that Clary and I ran.  
Yes.  
Ran and ran right into guess who.

"Will!" I said surprised in unison with Clary who exclaimed,  
"Jace!"

Yes with our luck we had run into, literally, Will and Jace. Smooth right?  
"You can't stay away from me can you Tess?" Will said with a smirk.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"You wish Willy boy. " I mumbled.  
"Willy boy? Is that your new nickname for me?"  
"Sure. "  
He smirked then turned to Jace.  
"See. I told you she was crazy about me. Even has a pet name for me now."  
Jace rolled his eyes but I could see he was trying to suppress a smile.

I punched Will's arm.

"What was that for?!" He exclaimed rubbing his arm.  
"For talking about me. " I teased.

"Well I hate to break up this warm and fuzzy reunion of sorts but Tessa and I were just running for our lives from and angry Isabelle and Jessamine. " said Clary.

"Would you like us to save both of you? Because if its a chance to hear Clary say she needs help then it will be a defining day in the history of women in peril. " Jace says sending a smirk over to Clary.

Really. What's up with these guys and smirks?

"No thanks. Clary and I can take good care of ourselves, but as for you if you are seen with us I don't think you would stand a chance against the almighty Jessamine Lovelace and Isabelle Lightwood. " I said with a smirk of my own.

"Shall we go and pick out an outfit my dear Clarissa?" I said in a formal British accent trying to mimic Will's.  
"Of course Theresa dear. " said Clary going along with my joke.  
With that we turned on our heels and started to my room.

Clary usually helps me with outfits and I usually help her with hers. That's why we went to my room. We are both the same size so we can wear each others clothes.  
Once we walked into my room we went straight to my closet.  
"Better leave our hair and faces alone because Jess and Iz are just gonna change it anyway. " Clary says. I nod a silent agreement then go back to riffling through the party dress section of my closet. After a while of looking I stumble across a short aqua tight silk number. I pull that to the side for me and help Clary look for one for herself. After a while of looking and shuffling and yesing and noing and hanging we finally come across a beautiful short green dress with halter straps. We both nod in a silent agreement and grab the two dresses to try on. I pull on the dress and Clary zips it up for me and we look into the mirror. I gasped at how perfect it was. The aqua was gorgeous! The sweetheart neckline was very flattering and the dress clung to all the right places. Next I help Clary into her dress and once again we gasped. The green made her hair and eyes stand out and made her look beautiful. She took her hair out of her high ponytail and I took out my messy bun. We let our hair cascade down our backs tickling slightly. Hers fell into beautiful curls and wave and mine the same. We sighed and looked away from the mirror.  
"Jace won't be able to keep his eyes off of you tonight. " I told her and she blushed.  
"Same with Will. " She said causing me to blush.  
"We'll should we get Iz and Jess to come and help us now?" Clary asked. I nodded and we took off our dresses changed into our bathrobes and walked down the hall to meet Jessie and Izzy.

When we arrived to Izzy's room they had already set up all of the makeup and hair utensils. We both turned around to walk back out of the door only to be intercepted by a pair of perfectly manicured hands.  
"Your escape attempts are futile. " said Isabelle from behind us. I turned to face Clary.  
"Better to just go along with it I guess. "  
She nods.  
"Hopefully it will be over soon. " she adds.  
We shrug and let ourselves be led to the two chairs waiting for us by the makeup table.

Jessie sits me down and starts to wipe my face with some rice paper strips. Then she takes some foundation and powder and applies it. Now she moves to the eyes.  
"What color is your dress?" She asks.  
"Aqua. " I answer. She nods then continues with an aqua eyeshadow pallet. She takes a shimmering pearl color and swipes it over my eyes. Then takes a sea foam green and applies that to the crease and then takes an aqua shimmering color that matches my dress and sweeps it over my lids. She then applies some mascara and applies blush then finishes it off with some pale pink lipstick. I look at my reflection and smile. Even though I hate makeovers I love seeing the product the minutes of agonizing preparation. The shades of aqua make my grey eyes pop.

"Thank you. " I tell Jessie. "It was worth it. " I said smiling.  
She nodded with a smile then looked at Izzy who had just finished putting Clary's hair in a classy fun up do leaving tendrils of red curly hair out to frame her face. She smiled and I smiled back.

"Ok now switch! " Jessie said excitedly.

oOo

After curling and pining and brushing and combing my hair was done. It was curled in big elegant spirals and my bangs were pinned back. Izzy finished off the look with a hair pin that is the same metallic bronze as my clockwork angel pendant that I always wear on a chain around my neck. I smiled then looked across at Clary who's metallic gold eyeshadow twinkled and complimented her dark red lips well. I was impressed. It's the best that Izzy and Jessie have ever done with me and Clary.

"Thanks you guys. This was totally worth all that running and glitter and facemaskness. " Clary said giggling slightly.  
"We'll now that you guys are done shoo so we can pamper ourselves. " said Izzy waving us away. I smiled then hand in hand Clary and I went to my room to change out of our bathrobes and into our killer dresses.

oOo

Once we had squeezed into our dresses we decided to do a quick costume check before they got loaded into the limo. Did you really think I would be able to dance the dances I had choreographed in this short strapless cocktail dress that whenever I went to do a dance move I could not avoid flashing everyone? Well let's just say that would not be that good for my career. We went to the costuming room where our costumes were hanging.  
For 'Heartbreaker' we were wearing hot pink bandeaus under black leather jackets and matching black leather skin tight leggings and hot pink character shoes. For 'Clarity' we had a sea foam green tube top and black leggings and converse. And for 'Sweet Nothing' black harness shirts with gold studs and metallic gold leggings with knee high black lace up boots. For each number we would have different make up and hair styles that our stylist would be helping us with. We had a gap of about twenty-five minutes in between numbers so a perfect amount of time to get ready. I was glad that he performances weren't until later at the party so I would have some time to socialize.

After making sure I had everything, including my custom metallic blue microphone, Clary and I headed over to Izzy's room to tell the girls it was about time to go. We made our way there talking about all the opportunities we might have by performing in front of all these big shots. When we arrived we opened the doors and were greeted by strong perfume and body glitter. We started coughing and sneezing.  
Once we recovered Clary spoke.

"By the Angel. It's like Magnus' wardrobe explosion all over again. Are you two ready or are we just going to have to go to the party without you and have your dates to ourselves. "

At that moment Jessie and Izzy appeared looking astonishing as usual. Jessie in a beautiful red wrap around dress with sequins and bling ascents and a sweetheart neckline. Her cherry red lips matched her dress and she had accessorized with Tiffany diamond necklaces and bracelets. Her dress was WAY more conservative than Izzy who had a skin tight hot pink dress on with the front panel completely covered in sequins and bling. Both of their hair was straight and they both had on sliver stilettos only Izzy's her about an inch shorter than Jessie's. Jessie was short so she needed the extra boost. Clary and I smiled. They looked stunning.

It was time for us to go so we grabbed our clutches and Clary and I slid on some gold and silver stilettos and we all arm in arm strutted down the Grand Staircase towards our dates who were facing the front door with their backs to us. You could easily spot Will in his aqua dress shirt with he selves rolled up to his elbows and some black slacks with a belt and some classy black dress shoes. I looked to the sides of me at the girls who were all beaming and looking eager to be with their date for the party.

As we neared the bottom of the staircase the sound of our high heels clicking and clacking became louder and more noticeable. The boys turned around and I saw all of their jaws drop. I s,lied even more to see all of m girls smiling right back. I was so glad that they were finally starting to like someone. Tearing my eyes off of my friends I put their focus right back on my target. Will's eyes were bright with admiring and for once I did not see a smirk on his face. Instead his jaw was still on the floor. I smiled a genuine smile and released my hold on the other girls arms.

"Well. Did I live up to your expectations?" I asked him.  
He started to smile.  
"You have no idea."  
He offered his arm which I took and we went out towards the garage where I keep my baby.

We entered the garage and I led him to where Andromeda, my silver Porsche Carrera 911 4s was. I saw him gape at it in shock and I chuckled.

"Didn't know I love cars did ya." I said to Will. He shook his head no then composed himself.  
He led me towards the drivers seat and opened my door. I smiled at him before sliding into the car and positioning myself so I could drive. He closed my door and waked around to the passengers side of the car opened the door and got in. He buckled himself up and I took off my shoes and handed them to him. He took them with a puzzling look and placed them in his lap. I also handed him my clutch which he added to the pile.

"Trust me. The way I drive wold not be possible wearing those death traps." I say to Will. He smiles then leans back against he seat. Putting a hand on the wheel and a hand on the clutch I got ready to execrate. Will pressed he button that opens one of the garage doors and taking a deep breath I stepped on the gas and we were off into the night with Willy boy spouting out curses.

oOo

We arrived a little before the rest of the gang who came in the limo. I had a feeling Will liked cars so I wanted to take him for a ride. Kind of a Welcome to the Talent Institute of California gift.

I pulled up to the red carpet that Magnus had laid out complete with paparazzi lining up on the sides. I turned to Will.

"Just remember to stick with me smile and you should be ok. " I said before I received one of his signature smirks.

"Of course darling." With that he took my hand and kissed it sending a shock through my body from where his lips touched. He smiled and got out of the car. He jogged across the front of the car to my door and opened it. He then handed my my shoes and clutch. I smiled at him and took his arm when he offered it to me. I took it and giving the keys to the valet we walked down the carpet occasionally stopping to answer questions and pose for pictures. Magnus' parties were a very big deal. A lot of the female reporters were checking Will out and flirting with him. I was really disgusted.  
But he didn't really seem to notice them. The whole time though he kept a hand on my back or around me or in some way in contact with me.

We eventually made our way to the entrance of Magnus's house and walked together to the courtyard where the party was being held.


	7. Performance

**A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry for the wait. I've literally been jam packed busy. This is my day... Wake up. Get ready. Theater for 3 hours. Break. Volleyball for 5 hours. Work out for 1 hour. Dinner. Sleep. Repeat.**

**SO THAT'S MY SUMMER! Also guys I'm looking for a betareader even though I have ike no clue how it works so if one of you guys wants to be my beta reader PLEASE PM me. Also if someone could explain how it works to me I would be eternally greatful. So thats what's been happening.**

Love in the Spotlight

Chapter 7: Performance

Jessamine

When Tessa and Will got into her car I sent him a mental prayer. He was going to need it with her driving. She might as well be a race car driver.

When I saw Jem my heart felt like it stopped. He was dressed in white slacks and a grey dress shirt. I just wanted to run my hands through his silky smooth hair and kiss him. I loved how passionate he was about his friends. When Tessa and Will started to walk towards the garage I saw Jem looking after them smiling and chuckling to himself. I stood next to him and smiled. He looked over to me and offered his hand. I gladly took it and together we walked to the limo where everyone else was starting to pile into. When we reached the limo Jem held my hand and helped me into the car. I smiled once we got in and he took my hand once more.

Without a doubt in my mind I knew that Tessa and Will were already at the party. I smiled at the thought of her loosening up and having fun.

On the way there we listened to Simon's cheesy jokes and Jace's sarcastic comments. They were starting to grow on me.

The whole ride there Jem kept my hand in his. It was really touching. He was so sweet. He was defiantly not like any other guys I have encountered.

We pulled up to the red carpet outside of Magnus's house. I smiled at Jem then nodded. He opened the door and we were met by lots of bright camera flashes. Jem helps me out of the limo and holds my hand as we walk down the carpet. Every once and a while Jem and I stood on the carpet and posed. I was happy that Jem was there because it would get him noticed and he would have some great opportunities coming his way. Only the successful people are invited to one of THE Magnus Bane's parties. We walk into the house, me holding his arm his other arm on his jade supporting cane.

We finally moved our way to where the main part of the party was being held. I could see Tessa's tall curvy outline next to wills lean masculine frame in the crowd talking to some designer. I saw Jem's eyes land on Will and Tessa then back towards our arm and hand. I could see that he was shy. I decided to help him break free of his bashful self that I had never seen before tonight. I led him over to where Magnus was siting with a frothy pink drink in his hand talking to a couple of big shots in the model industry. There was no doubt in my mind that he was already trying to book a job for me and the girls. He was a really successful agent and photographer and I wanted Jem to meet him and hopefully get signed by him.

"Hello Magnus!" I saiid excitedly.

"Why hello my sweet Jessie. " he replied back smiling. He then spotted my hand on Jem's arm and I saw his eyes travel upward to Jem's face. Then he smiled even wider.

"Why hello to you too Mr." Magnus started

"Carstairs. James Carstairs but my friends call me Jem. " Jem finished. I saw a new spark twinkle in Magnus's eyes.

"This one has manners. He's a keeper. " Magnus loudly whispered.

I laughed and blushed.

"Anyway," I started after I recovered. "Jem here is amazingly talented in music and he has the unique appearance for a model and I bet can act well so Magnus why don't you give him a try. " I said.

If it was even possible Magnus smiled even wider.

"We'll of course! I will have to get you to sign some paperwork later but as soon as that's done we can start working!" Said Magnus happily.

Jem smiled and said a couple of thanks.

"Oh! Just so you know there are four more guys who transferred to our Institute so you will have more faces to represent you. " I said. Magnus smiled.

"I can't wait to meet them. Also good luck tonight. I hear that there are some REALLY successful designers here tonight who are I treated in models for their new lines coming out and also some casting agents." He said. I smiled then led Jem over to where Will and Tessa were.

"OMG. Did the great Teresa Grey forget what time we needed to be backstage getting ready?" I asked teasingly.

I watched her face go pale.

"Oh god oh god oh god. Get Izzy and head over there now please. I'll be there in a moment." She said losing her cool. It was kind of funny. I nodded and then she was off, but not without smiling shyly at Will. There was something going on there.

I turned to Jem and smiled.

"I'll see you in a little bit. " I said as I left him and Will standing there awkwardly.

I set off to find Izzy.

Found her by the bar talking to Simon and looking a little flirtatious. I smiled and grabbed her arm startling her. I gestured to the stage and she understood. She pecked Simon on the cheek and walked with me towards the stage where I could see Tessa and Clary already walking backstage.

Once we went behind the makeshift stage set up in the middle of Magnus's huge courtyard and through a curtained off area Izzy and I were swept into a tornado of makeup and costumes. When we were all dressed up and miked for Heartbreaker we made our way to the wings that we were each entering from out of the corner of my eye I saw Izzy nod signaling that she was ready. Then I nodded. Clary nodded then Tessa nodded telling us it was show time. We strutted on stage and met up in center stage me standing on the edge with Izzy on my left who was next to Clary and on the other end was Tessa. We put on our dazzling white smiles and then Tessa opened her mouth to speak.

Tessa

After the crowd quieted down I put on my signature white smile and waved.

"Hey guys!" I said which was responded by the crowd cheering loudly.

"As most of you guys know I'm Tessa," I started then Clary said "I'm Clary," Izzy then said "Isabelle here!" Followed by "and I'm Jessamine. " Another cheer erupted from the crowd.

"We are going to be performing for you guys throughout the night so enjoy!" I finished. This was the signal for the girls to go to their separate wings. I nodded at the sound guy and the music started.

For the intro of the song all four of us did a trick as we made our way to our spots. Then we started to sing and do our dance

_Rule number one_

_Is that you gotta have fun_

_But baby when you're done_

_You gotta be the first to run_

_Rule number two_

_Just don't get attached to_

_Somebody you could lose_

_So let let me tell you_

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like a little danger_

_We'll get them falling for a stranger, a player_

_Singing i la-la-la-love you_

_How to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like the look of danger_

_We'll get them falling for a stranger, a player_

_Singing I la-la-la-love you_

_At least i think i do_

_Cause i la-la-la-love you_

_Rule number three_

_Wear your heart on your cheek_

_But never on your sleeve_

_Unless you want to taste defeat_

_Rule number four_

_Gotta be looking pure_

_Kiss him goodbye at the door_

_And leave him wanting more, more_

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like a little danger_

_We'll get them falling for a stranger, a player_

_Singing I la-la-la-love you_

_How to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like the look of danger_

_We'll get them falling for a stranger, a player_

_Singing I la-la-la-love you_

_At least i think i do_

_Cause I la-la-la-love you_

_Girls we do whatever it will take_

_Cause girls don't want_

_We don't want our hearts to break in two_

_So its better to be fake cant risk losing in love again babe_

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like a little danger_

_We'll get them falling for a stranger a player_

_Singing I la-la-la-love you_

_How to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like the look of danger_

_We'll get them falling for a stranger a player_

_Singing I la-la-la-love you_

_Cause I la-la-la-love you_

_At least I think I do_

When we hit our finishing pose the crowd erupted in cheers. I smiled then we all stood up and bowed.

"We will be back in a couple of minutes with my girl Clary over here singing. " I said with a wave. Then the girls and I strutted off stage.

I turned to the girls and smiled.

"Girls you did so good and the fact you learned that in only a couple hour astounds me. I am so proud. " I said and their faces lit up.

"Now lets socialize for a bit then support Clary who will come and be her awesome self on stage. " they nodded then we headed back stage to change again.

After our break I nodded to Clary who smiled and made her way backstage where she changed into her golden floor length gown with a sweetheart neckline and a slit going up the right leg. After a couple minutes she stepped on stage a shimmered with beauty. I couldn't wait to see Jace's reaction.

Clary

I stepped on stage nervously and stood in the center with my handheld mic. Smiling I started to speak.

"Hey guys! So as I told you earlier I'm Clary and I'm going to be singing Just Give Me a Reason for you and I'd like to dedicate this song to someone special out there who I recently met but cannot help but feel attracted to. I can see past the walls he puts up and can see who he truly is. " there was no noise as I started yo sing and I poured all of my feelings into this song. The song I'm singing for someone who goes by the name of Jace.

_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_

_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine_

_(Oh, we had everything)_

_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear we still have everythin'_

_And it's all in your mind_

_(Yeah, but this is happenin')_

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_

_You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh_

_There's nothing more than empty sheets_

_Between our love, our love_

_Oh, our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_I never stopped_

_You're still written in the scars on my heart_

_You're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh, tear ducts and rust_

_I'll fix it for us_

_We're collecting dust_

_But our love's enough_

_You're holding it in_

_You're pouring a drink_

_No nothing is as bad as it seems_

_We'll come clean_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

When I finished I saw Jace out in the audience and smiled. I saw his eyes light up and he smiled back. With a final bow I walked off stage.

When I walked backstage I was met by the familiar faces of my best friends in the world.

"OMG! You did amazing!"Exclaimed Izzy with a huge smile on her face.

"You should have seen Jace's face!"Exclaimed Jessie.

"Yeah. His jaw was on the floor."Agreed Tessa.

I felt my cheeks grow redder and redder blending in with my hair making me look like a tomato.

We walked out from backstage and I left the girls to join in on the party once more.

After a couple minutes of people coming up to me and complimenting me I saw a golden figure appear.

"I'll say it now. That was very good Clary."He said wrapping his arms around my waist. I blushed and tried to step away from him but his embrace was to strong.

"Um Jace. Can you um let go."I asked growing redder and redder by the second.

"No. I don't really feel like it." He said against my ear softlysending a shiver down my spine.

This was going to be a long night.

Tessa

The rest of the night went smoothly. After we each performed and impressed the audience with our skills the girls went with their dates to the limo and Will and I walked side by side to my baby Andromeda passing girls who looked really envious to see me with Will and climbed in. Once we got in I handed my stilettos to Will again and he smiled.

Right as that happened I looked out the window to see a girl with flawless long sandy blond hair staring me down with her green eyes. A moment later she turned around and strutted away in her skin tight black mini dress. I mean seriously. Not only was that dress so two seasons ago but also that it was not appropriate nor classy for this kind of party. Shaking my head I turned my attention back to the car.

"You know I would like to think you performed for me and dedicated everything you did n that stage to me." He said as I started the car and warmed up the engine.

"Oh and why is that?" I asked revving the engine loudly, causing heads to turn.

"Because I like knowing that I have many girls swooning at my feet as I charm the dickens out of them. " he says cockily with his British ascent. I can see now why you have all of these girls falling for guys with British ascents, because even though I hate to admit it, he was starting to grow on me.

I rolled my eyes at him as I rolled down the windows. I usually always ride with the windows down but on the way I didn't want to mess up my hair.

I took out the pins that were holding my bangs back artistically and shook out my hair running my fingers through it.

I tossed the pins at Will earning me an angry exclaim.

I just smiled and sped off into the night as fast as I could smiling as Will let out a steady stream of creative curses in welsh.

oOo

When we arrived back at the Institute my hair was wind blown and wild. Will even had his hair looking more tousled than usual, and man did it look good.

Will stepped out of the car and walked around to the drivers side were he opened my door politely. I smirked and swung my long legs out carful to keep my knees together in this tight short dress to avoid flashing my underwear to Will. I grabbed his arm which he offered out to me to grab onto and slowly pulled myself out of the car using my other hand to push my thick brown wind blown locks out of my face. When I stood up without my heels I noticed how I was considerable short next to him which I'm not used to. I'm so tall that usually guys are a couple of inches shorter than me unlike Will who I only come up to his hose height wise.

Once I let go of his muscled arm he handed me my stilettos. I thanked him then walked towards the door from the garage to the Institute with my heels in one hand and my clutch in the other and my hips slightly swishing.

When I walked through the doorway I got a text. I turned on my iPhone and read the text.

**_Stay away from him or you'll regret it_**

I stopped in my tracks and looked up from my phone. I tried to call the number but the only thing I heard on the other end was static.

Freaked out a little bit I walked to the entry way and up the Grand Staircase to my bedroom. The girls were not here yet so I decided to call it a night. I stripped off my dress and took off my makeup and jewelry but kept on my clockwork angel necklace that I got from my mom before she die. I climbed into my king sized bed with only an oversized T-shirt on and laid down.

I felt myself falling asleep but before I got the chance I heard my phone vibrate.

I read the new text.

_**I'm always watching Teresa Gray.**_

**A/N HEY GUYS! IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR THE NEXT WEEK OR SO BECAUSE I WILL BE ON AN RV WITH 9 OTHER PEOPLE! YAYYYYY. *cough not. WELL IDK BECAUSE I'VE NEVER BEEN ON AN RV. **

**BUT I WILL BE TYPING UP A STORM AND I WILL TRY TO HAVE A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS READ FOR YOU GUYS TO READ. ALSO I REALLY APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS AND PMs. PLEASE TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS STORY IF THEY LIKE TMI OR TID BECAUSE SINCE ITS UNDER THE CROSSOVER CATEGORY NOT THAT MANY PEOPLE SEE IT. **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT! **


	8. Threat

Love in the Spotlight

Chapter 8: Threat

Izzy

When I woke up I felt very refreshed. I stretched my arms out and yawned. I think that last night went really well. Tessa booked a job for a photo shoot which will take place in two days. But even more exciting is that Will will be with her as well. I think that could be interesting seeing how there is so much tension between the two. If they could just get along there could actually be something.

I pulled off the covers that were resting on my legs. I walked over to the hook that was nailed to my wall and pulled off my hot pink silk bathrobe and went over to my vanity to grab my brush. After I brushed through my long thick locks I went over to the door and opened it. As I opened it I was hit with the scent of buttery blueberry muffins. I breathed in a sigh. I wish that I could bake something that smelled like that. I walked down the hallway past Tessa's door. I looked down and I saw her sitting with her back against the door hunched over with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Tessa?" I said as I lightly tapped her shoulder.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm ok. " She lied. She was a bad liar though. I could tell something was wrong. I sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"Even though we are different I'm still your friend and I'll always be there if you need me. " I said as I rubbed soothing circles on her back.

She looked up and smiled at me. This time the smile reached her eyes making her eyes light up.

"Thanks Iz. " she said as she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

After a bit I stood up and so did Tessa. We walked together down the Grand Staircase and arrived in the dining room. When we got there I saw that everyone was already in their seats at the table. I looked over at Simon who's chair was in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tessa sit across from Will but not look at him. That strange.

Tessa

I sat at my chair which was across form Will's unfortunately. I sighed and everyone looked at me. Not only had I misplaced my copy of 'A Tale of Two Cities' but I am also really starting to worry about those texts. It's really stressing me out because I usually know everything and know what to do, only this time I have no clue who is texting me or why.

"Um guys. You are my family and I need to share something with you. " I said nervously.

They looked at me with watchful eyes. I was surrounded by my friends. I was fine.

"Well you see, someone has been texting me," I started. I hung my head. "and they have been kind of threatening." I finished.

Will lost it.

"Who is it?! Tell me Tessa and I will beat the living day lights out of them if they come anywhere near you and-" Will started but I cut him off.

"You are not going to do anything!" I shouted standing up.

"I can take care of myself and I don't need you or anyone else playing hero! It will just pass over and everything will be fine!" I finished. I don't need anyone I love getting hurt by this person so no I'm not going to let Will beat the crap out of them. I'm already scared as it is and seeing Will angry makes me feel even more distressed.

I saw Will deflate a little bit but then he covered it up with a scowl.

"If someone is threatening you then we should not take that lightly. " Jem said in his calm voice with a look of compassion as he talked to me.

I groaned and laid my head down on the table.

"Tessa dear he does have a good point." Charlotte said.

"Whatever. " I said ending the discussion because the maid Sophie was coming out with a couple trays of blueberry scones and butterfly blueberry muffins.

I avoided any other discussion and glared at my food for the rest of the meal.

After a little bit of an awkward silence as we all ate the doorbell rang. Sophie went to go answer it and went scurrying away in her maid's uniform. A couple minutes later the door creaked open. I only looked up when I heard someone who was not Sophie speak and to Will giving an audible gasp.

"My name is Cecily Herondale and I am here to train as a performer. "

If Will was not already upset before then he looked like he would be upset now.

* * *

I left the dining room after a couple of minutes of Will cursing in welsh and throwing things around with everyone trying to calm him down. I went to the only place I could think of at the moment to escape the chaos.

The library.

I roamed the shelves looking at new books to read. Because my copy of 'A Tale of Two Cities' is missing at the moment I need to find another book.

The only problem is that I had already read a lot of the books here already. I sighed and just picked up a random book.

I tried to read, but for a couple minutes I could not focus on the words and having my mind wander off somewhere else.

After a while of 'reading' I gave up. I was curious to why Will was acting the way he was. I grabbed a notebook from a desk in a corner and got out a pencil. I started to jot down different ideas for a story to take my mind off of Will.

_'-a normal girl who has not yet found love in her life and does not believe it exists._

_-a charming and amazingly good looking boy who shows up one day at her doorstep and causes havoc in her heart._

_-the boy with his blue eyes finds ways to woo the girl and acts like an arrogant, selfish, rude, person yet still seems like he's hiding something from the girl and everyone around him.'_

I stopped writing down things at that point. When I wrote my ideas for an original story I was just jotting down what I thought of Will so far.

The curiosity was killing me.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I closed my notebook with an audible slam and stood up with it clutched in my hands. I quickly exited the library then my instincts took over. I had no clue where I was going but what I knew was that I would go where I would find out a little of the truth if not all of it.

Funny how fate works.

Funny how out of all 207 rooms in this structure I ended up at the room 23. After a couple of seconds I knocked on the door. I knew Will was in there. I had a really strong feeling.

The reply was a harsh growl and before I could take a step back the door swung open towards me violently knocking me to the ground unceremoniously landing on my butt.

"What in the devils name do you want!" Will shouted looking the angriest I've ever seen him his dark blue eyes even darker with rage. I cowered on the floor where I was seated, frightened by what I saw in front of me.

Will seemed to notice that I was not someone that he didn't want to see and the dark frightening look in his eyes was replaced by an alarmed look. His eyes grew in size and his mouth opened up in a little O.

"Oh my god. Tess..." I didn't let him finish. I immediately stood up off the ground and without a look backwards ran away from that dreaded room 23. I heard Will call out to me as I ran and I heard pounding footsteps almond the polished white marble floor and the intricate swirling metal hand rails shaking from the vibrations. I did not stop though. I picked up speed until I ended up in my room. I closed the large classic white arched double doors and locked the gilded locks breathing heavily. I stood with my back against the doors and slid down until I was sitting on the blue carpeted floor with my knees pulled up to my chest.

I wiped my cheeks and my hands came back wet with salty tears. I never even realized that I started to cry. I silently continued to cry until the pounding heavy footsteps stopped at my door. I heard heavy breathing on the other side and quieted down my crying even more.

"Tess open up. " Will said breathlessly from the other side of the door. "Come on!" He said knocking on the door.

"Go away!" I shouted in a surprisingly confident voice that I was not expecting. This cause the knocking to stop. After a little bit I heard him slide down on the other side of the door and slide something under the crack that was under the doors and above the floor.

It was my copy of 'A Tale of Two Cities.'

"I should have asked you before I borrowed your book. Don't worry though. Your bookmark is still there."

Then he slipped something else under the door.

This time it was my notebook.

"Don't worry. I didn't read any of this." He said.

I bit my lip and looked at my book and notebook on the ground. Will, it seemed was actually opening up to me. That doesn't happen that often.

I shake my head and stand up grabbing the gilded door handle. I twisted it and opened the door. Will lost his support from the door on his back and fell backwards and tumbled into my room. The sight of Will Herondale rolling around on the floor moaning about how he hit his head on the floor was just too much.

I literally fell onto my bed and started laughing.

Will stood up and glared at me.

Once I had come down from my laughing high I felt the bed on my right side sink in a bit. I turned my head and looked. Will was sitting on the edge with his legs crisscrossed. After a moment of me laying down and Will sitting awkwardly he scooted behind my head and lifted it into his lap like it was the most natural thing in the world. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding and sunk my head further into his lap in a comfortable position. One hand started to play with my hair absentmindedly and the other caressed my face. It just felt so natural and peaceful.

"My Tess, may I ask you a question?" Will said breaking the silence.

"You just did." I said playfully with the same sarcastic attitude that he would use on me.

I felt his chest rumble with chuckles.

"Right you are, but seriously." He said. I nodded my head for him to continue.

"Why do you like that book so much?" He asked with curiosity lacing his words.

"Because it's a story of sacrifice for love." I said simply. I raised my head from his lap and missed the feeling of his fingers against my head instantly. I felt empty without them.

"But why would such a man like Sydney Carton give up his chance to be with the woman he loved and give away to another man? That's what I don't understand." He said.

I turned and faced him and realized our faces were only a few inches apart.

"Because he would rather see the person he loved happy than anything else in the world." I said with my face slightly leaning closer and closer to his as he tilted his head slightly to the right. My head beat fast like the wings of a butterfly threatening to burst out of my chest.

"It looks like Mr. Carton and I have something in common then." He whispered, his eyelashes tickling my cheeks.

Then before I could think about what he met his lips came crashing down on mine.

The kiss was like nothing I've ever experienced before. It was like an explosion of emotions broke through a dam I didn't know was there. Everything I've been holding in was released, but sadly as soon as it started it ended.

Will pulled his head back quickly.

"I shouldn't have done that." He mumbled his voice full of regret as he ran a hand through his hair and then rubbed his neck nervously.

I frowned.

"Get out." I said with a stony undertone to my voice.

This caused him to look up at me with those sapphire eyes with a shocked expression.

"Wait. What?" He asked me.

"I said get out. You obviously regret kissing me and are just about to laugh in my face about it. I get it. I've been there before." I said anger filling my voice.

"What? No Tess that's not what I mean," he started before I interrupted him with my hand held out.

"I don't want to hear it!" I said as I stood up and pushed him off of my bed. "Get out of my room now! I've had enough heartbreak and sorrow to last me a lifetime! And to add on to it I have a freaking psychopath threatening my life and my loved ones and I don't need you to add onto that list! Now get out!" I said as tears started to trail down my face.

With a hurt look on his face Will turned away and walked towards the closed door. he twisted the handle but then stopped when he was about to walk out.

"Don't worry. The kiss didn't mean that much to me either." and with that he turned back around and walked out the door.

Just as he left my phone vibrated on my bed. I walked over to it and saw the text that was on the screen.

_and it will never mean anything to him sweetie _

That was all it took.

I collapsed on my bed with sobs wracking through my body.


End file.
